El extraño caso
by Hueeng17
Summary: Una nueva generación de shinigami se acerca. Entre ellos, un joven descubrirá un secreto que ni la propia Sociedad de Almas conocía. Un oscuro pasado escondido en lo recóndito de Hueco Mundo. Un mal aún por despertar. Tras la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años, un nuevo comienzo se avecina.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenido querido lector. Está a punto de embarcarse en la narración de las aventuras de unos personajes pertenecientes a Tite Kubo y otros de elaboración propia. Espero que realmente lo disfrute y sea de su agrado. Tras esto, procedo a la narración.**

* * *

**El extraño caso **

La historia comienza unos años después de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años. Una nueva generación de jóvenes shinigamis se acercaba y entre ellos destacaban algunos con bastante potencial. Nuestro joven héroe era uno de ellos. Tras graduarse en la academia en tan solo tres años y siendo uno de los más destacados alumnos, se unió a la sexta división. En ella, fue entrenado para el combate por el mismísimo teniente Renji Abarai, quién le ayudó a dominar su shikai entre otros conejos para el combate y algo de tácticas. Gracias a ello, prosperó rápidamente y ascendió hasta el puesto de 5º oficial en la sexta división.

Unos años más tarde, la oportunidad de su vida se presentaría ante él. Una misión en el mundo humano como no se la habían asignado antes. Era uno de esos extraños casos en los que un ser humano era amenazado por un hollow, aún antes de haber muerto. Por supuesto se trataba de un humano de alta expectativa, pero aún y así no dejaba de ser un humano. Pero la cosa no era tan sencilla: se trataba de una mujer embarazada. Temiendo la aparición de otro Fullbringer, la Sociedad de Almas destinaría al 5º oficial de la sexta división y a la 4ª oficial de la séptima con la misión de protegerla a toda costa… o acabar con ella. No podían permitirse otro caso como el de Kūgo Ginjō y la Sociedad de Almas ya fue muy clemente con algunos de los Fullbringers "desaparecidos" tras la batalla.

Los dos shinigami estaban listos para partir al mundo humano en dirección a Fuchū. Allí se había detectado por última vez el reiatsu de la mujer. La misión en sí no les parecía muy complicada, tan solo había que limpiar la zona de hollows y mantenerlos alejados de la mujer. Incluso si la cosa se ponía fea, podían ejecutar a la mujer y marcharse. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No ante una misión tan importante como esa.

Atravesaron el Senkaimon y en breve ya estuvieron al otro lado. Aún no habían intercambiado más palabras que un gélido saludo, pero los unía un objetivo y eso les obligaba a cooperar. La 4ª oficial de la séptima división era una mujer esbelta, de estatura media, facciones finas y cabello oscuro. No había mucho que decir de ella, si no fuera por el rango que tenía se diría que era alguien "normal". Tal vez un poco tosca, aunque él tampoco había ayudado a que hubiera buena relación. Más bien al contrario, prefería mantener la tensión para no relajarse y que ella no lo infravalorara. El chico tenía la apariencia de un adolescente de unos quince años, dieciséis si uno se estiraba un poco. No era demasiado alto, pero le sacaba dos dedos a ella. Tal vez eso ayudara a mantener una aparente superioridad. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi de tono rubio, aunque él prefería oscurecerlo de vez en cuando con algún tinte. Era delgado y algo atlético, pero tampoco se mataba a hacer abdominales, lo justo para no parecer un dejado. De su personalidad, solían decir que era una mezcla entre el frívolo carácter del capitán Hitsugaya, el misterioso comportamiento del capitán Kurotsuchi y el orgulloso porte del capitán Kuchiki. Él no está de acuerdo en ser comparado con capitanes, pero si admite que aciertan en la descripción de su personalidad, aunque siempre lo hace con su típico tono lúgubre.

Tras un rato de patrulla, el detector de reiatsu que les proporcionó la doceava división les alerta de la presencia de un hollow en la cercanía, pero no de la mujer.

-Qué extraño, si el hollow va tras la mujer, deberíamos poder detectar ambos reiatsu.- Dice por fin ella, rompiendo el largo silencio.

-Cierto, voy a buscarla por medio de los Reiraku, me fío más de ellos que de ese trasto.- Comenta él de forma despectiva.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Y si esa mujer está siendo perseguida qué!- Dice ella exaltada

-Pues ve tras él, al fin y al cabo tú deberías poder hacerlo mejor que yo, no?

-Bueno si, pero debemos ir juntos y… Está bien, voy yo. Pero no tardes, no pienso guardarte nada.- Dice la 4ªoficial antes de irse

Mientras, él se concentra en localizar el Reiraku correcto. Tras unos minutos, localiza el correcto y tira de él para descubrir su localización.

-¡¿Pero qué cojones…?!- Grita exaltado- Ha estado ahí todo el rato, como no lo hemos detectado? Debo ir a buscar a la 4ª oficial, esto es importan…

De golpe, el rugido de un hollow rasga el ambiente.

-Parece que va a ser una noche entretenida. Mejor, esperaba no aburrirme mucho.

Justo cuando se disponía a atacar al hollow, su compañera salta y lo mata antes.

-Vaya, cuantos llevas ya?- Dice él sorprendido

-Te dije que no te esperaría. Además, sólo es el segundo, que se me ha escapado hace un momento.- Le responde haciéndose la importante, aunque sus palabras la traicionan- Además, a qué viene tanta confianza de repente?

-Nada, tan sólo me has impresionado mínimamente. Y tenemos la misma misión que cumplir, no está mal hablar de vez en cuando.

-Si lo llego a saber te dejo con el hollow solo, a ver qué hacías.- Recrimina la shinigami ofendida

-En fin, pues mientras tú te lo pasabas en grande yo he encontrado a la mujer. Resulta ser que estaba escondida en el hospital de la ciudad.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Y por qué allí?- Pregunta desconcertada

-Es obvio, con las almas de tantos difuntos su reiatsu ha pasado más desapercibido.- Le recrimina él con tono de sabelotodo

-Pues tiene sentido. En ese caso, vamos ya y saquémosla de aquí.

Los dos shinigami se ponen pronto en movimiento. Al llegar al hospital, el aparato detector de almas de la doceava división se sobrecarga y deja de funcionar. En ese instante, una inmensa cantidad de almas aparecen vagando por el hospital.

-Tú busca a la mujer y llévatela, aprovecharé la situación y haré algunos entierros del alma.- Le dice él mientras se pone a ello

-¿Estás seguro? En cualquier momento podrían aparecer hollow.- Contesta ella algo asustada

-¿Desde cuándo me necesitas para ello? Y si las cosas se ponen feas ya saldré en tu ayuda. Sólo tienes que gritar histérica, saldré a salvarte en un periquito.

-¿Salvarme? Lo decía por dejarte a ti solo. A saber qué pasaría si te encontraras con un hollow tú solo. Posiblemente seas tú quien me acaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Como sea, puedes buscar a esa mujer? Ya casi he acabado y ni te has movido siquiera.- Replica él en tono cansino

-¡Ya voy, no me metas prisa!- Grita la chica al verse superada

La shinigami desaparece por un pasillo en busca de la mujer. Él sigue con algunos entierros del alma, aunque las almas no parecen emocionadas por lo que se les acerca. Mientras tanto, ella consigue encontrar a la mujer escondida en una sala de autopsias.

-¡Puaj! No había mejor sitio para esconderse, eso está claro.- Comenta ella en tono sarcástico y asqueada.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿También vas tras de mí?- Grita desesperada la mujer

-Tranquila, soy una shinigami. He venido aquí a protegerte de esos monstruos.

-¿Qué son? ¿Por qué me buscan?

-No te preocupes, te lo contaré todo por el camino. Estaremos un tiempo contigo para asegurarnos que los hollow no interfieren en el embarazo. Luego te dejaremos en un lugar seguro y alguien vendrá a cuidarte periódicamente.

-¿Estaréis? ¿Tú y cuántos más?

-Solamente somos dos, pero nos bastamos y sobramos. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Mi nombre es Ninshin. ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-Cálmese señora Ninshin- Aunque lo de señora es demasiado, debe de tener unos veinte años, piensa ella.- Soy una shinigami, como ya le he dicho. He venido con un compañero para protegerla durante un tiempo. Estamos aquí por orden de la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Y su nombre?- Pregunta Ninshin algo más calmada

-En fin… supongo que no me queda alternativa. Mi nombre es… Hīringu.- Contesta finalmente ella

-En fin, gracias por venir a por mi Hīringu. ¿Qué haremos exactamente ahora?

-Primero buscar a mi compañero y luego…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el grito de un hollow.

-Nos han encontrado, parece que como él dijo esta noche será entretenida…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Aunque aún no haya insertado mucho de la trama principal, en el próximo capítulo comenzaré con la verdadera historia. Por favor, cualquier crítica es bienvenida así que no dudéis en dejar una Review. Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Querido lector, me alegra saber que si está leyendo esto es que ha decidido darme un voto de confianza. Espero que no sólo este capítulo le guste sino que también supere al anterior. Y con esto doy paso a la narración.**

* * *

**El extraño caso (II)**

La 4ª oficial Hīringu y la desesperada Ninshin corren a través del hospital como pueden, dado que la última está embarazada y tal tarea le cuesta horrores. Huyen de un hollow que había aparecido hacía poco dentro del hospital. Aunque para Hīringu no supone ningún problema, en un espacio tan cerrado es difícil luchar. Además el reiatsu liberado durante el combate podría afectar al bebe de Ninshin y precisamente eso es lo que buscaban evitar.

-¡Por aquí!- Guia Hīringu

-¡No puedo correr tan deprisa!- Suplica Ninshin

-¡Tranquila, ya salimos fuera! Ahí podré enfrentarme al hollow y llamarle para que nos ayude.

Siguen corriendo hasta alcanzar la azotea. Al salir, se encuentran con un grupo de hollows fuera.

-No sé dónde estabais, pero vuestros reiatsu se han disparado de repente y habéis atraído compañía- Grita él desenvainando su Zanpakutō

-Tranquilo, llevamos a uno más para que no te aburras.- Dice mientras recuerda que debe sacar a la mujer de ahí

-¿Sabes utilizar el shunpō verdad?- Pregunta él

-Por supuesto, es algo básico- Le contesta Hīringu- ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Ése chico es quien tiene que protegerme? Pues parece muy joven e inexperto, preferiría que me escoltarás tú, Hīringu.- Dice la mujer

-Encima de meternos en esto con exigencias. En fin, antes que me lo repiense haremos esto: Hīringu, coge a la mujer y llévala hacia la costa.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres hacerte el héroe y quedarte a morir solo?- Le recrimina Hīringu a su compañero

-Claro que no, aprecio mi vida y no voy a darla tan fácilmente. Pero si vais hacia el mar es menos probable que aparezcan hollows y así os alejaréis lo suficiente como para que pierdan su interés en mi.- Le espeta furioso

-Como quieras, pero si te pasas de listo acabarás entre los dientes de algún hollow.

-Procuraré que eso no ocurra. Marchaos ya que parece que son lentos en reaccionar y aún no están actuando.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer para que pierdan el interés en ti?

-Camuflaré mi reiatsu con un trastecillo de pruebas de la doceava división.

-Tú no te fías de ellos. Y menos deberías si está en pruebas aún.

-Habrá que cruzar los dedos o sino siempre puedo correr y apartarme.

Hīringu coge en brazos a Ninshin y se la lleva. Mientras se aleja con Ninshin gritando de pánico, él se queda a cubrirlas.

-Muy bien caras-blancas, ya que de momento sólo tenéis un agujero voy a haceros unos cuantos más. Así al menos serviréis de coladores.

Mientras se desenvuelve contra los hollow, ve que poco tiene a hacer. A pesar de que la situación no es desesperada aún, se da cuenta que contra tantos hollow no podrá. Solamente es un 5º oficial, difícilmente podría hacerlo un 3º menos él. Pero tenía una misión que cumplir y eso era todo. Se concentra en la batalla al mismo tiempo que se recrimina no haber practicado más los kidō. Prueba con unos pocos, pero se le dan aún bastante mal y es mejor no gastar energía con ellos.

Ladea a la derecha, se agacha por los pelos, corta en diagonal, raja por la izquierda, salta muy arriba y secciona el brazo de un hollow. La batalla se intensifica y a él le quedan pocos recursos. Por suerte, ya no puede sentir el reiatsu de su compañera y la protegida. Hora de poner en práctica la parte disparatada. En un amago, se aparta y esconde mientras saca el aparatejo que le va a camuflar. Funciona a la primera. Suerte que su diseño original pertenece a Kisuke Urahara y no a Mayuri Kurotsuchi, de lo contrario tal vez lo volaba por los aires o peor.

-Los hollow están desconcertados. Sorprendentemente ha funcionado y ya puedo dirigirme hacia la costa.- Susurra él mientras observa a los hollow

Mientras, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, la 4ªoficial Hīringu escoltaba a su protegida Ninshin hacia la costa donde él les había indicado. No tenía posibilidad de comunicarse con él y había dejado de sentir su reiatsu hacía rato. Tan solo podía confiar. Pero, en qué? No conocía a ese chico y no recordaba ni si le había contado su nombre. Pero parecía entregado con la misión y eso incluía protegerlas. Le bastaba con eso, al menos por ahora.

-Ya llegamos a la costa, pronto descansaremos.- Dijo tras un largo silencio Hīringu para calmar a la mujer.

-Menos mal, ya no puedo más.- Se quejó Ninshin

Parece que Ninshin va ganando confianza en Hīringu y ya puede hasta exigir. Pero de repente, la shinigami presiente el reiatsu de varios hollow.

-O ese lerdo ha muerto o bien está haciendo lo contrario a ayudar. Si se le ocurre presentarse por aquí le daré una buena. Ya casi los tenemos encima y yo sola no podré contra todos.

Finalmente llegan a la costa y Hīringu baja a la embarazada al suelo para descansar. La playa es de arena fina y suave y las olas se pueden oír chocar contra esta. Hīringu se permite unos segundos para descansar y luego se pone a idear un pequeño plan para atraer y eliminar a los hollow, o al menos para llevarse a cuantos pudiera.

Comienza con los preparativos para el plan pero sabe que no tiene ni tiempo ni recursos para llevarlo al 100% y aunque pudiera tampoco tendría la victoria asegurada. Tan solo puede esperar a que ese cabeza hueca no la haya palmado y llegue para ayudarla. Ahora que ya lo tiene casi listo, los rugidos de los hollow se oyen todavía más cerca.

-Ya están aquí, debo prepararme ya.- Informa Hīringu a su protegida

-Espero que tu plan funcione, porque sino no dudaré en huir y dejarte aquí tirada. No permitiré que tus errores nos cuesten la vida a mi bebé y a mí.- Le dice Ninshin en tono de superioridad

-En fin, siempre me queda el plan B de matarla, pero él no parece muy dispuesto a hacerlo así que habrá que callar y esperar.- Reflexiona Hīringu

De golpe, llegan los hollow y van directamente tras de Ninshin. En un momento dado, Hīringu lanza un kidō y atraviesa a un hollow por la máscara. A continuación, se desplaza de su sitio y desconcierta a los hollow. Lanza otro kidō y tumba a otro hollow. De repente cambia el plan e inmoviliza a un tercer "cara-blanca" con un bakudō mientras desenvaina su Zanpakutō para enfrentarse al cuarto.

-¡Deslízate, Muchi!- Grita Hīringu liberando a su Zanpakutō con forma de látigo

Mientras mata al cuarto hollow con Muchi, presiente que algo va mal. Había detectado al menos siete reiatsu diferentes pero tan solo había cuatro hollow. Es por eso que había cambiado el plan y prefería acabar rápido. Pero, en ese momento dos hollow más aparecen mientras ella estaba matando al que había atrapado con su bakudō. Los dos hollow recién llegados casi la abaten, pero consigue esquivarlos con leves heridas.

-Maldita sea, no podré con todos. Debo retirarme, he gastado casi toda mi energía contando con que tan solo eran cuatro.- Dice Hīringu consternada mientras blande a Muchi contra los hollow.

En ese instante, se abre tras de ella un Garganta. Al borde de la desesperación, la shinigami ve emerger una forma humanoide y teme que se trate de un arrancar. Sin embargo, para cuando se da cuenta ya es demasiado tarde. Una Zanpakutō le atraviesa el estómago y la deja muy maltrecha.

Justo entonces, los dos hollow que hace poco habían aparecido gritan de dolor y se desvanecen, a pesar de no haber recibido ninguna herida. De golpe, Hīringu descubre que algo la oprime, que realmente no se puede mover. Algo le está ejerciendo una gran presión, pero ya no le queda aliento para gritarle a Ninshin que trate de esconderse.

-¡Hīringu! ¡Noooooo!- Grita desesperada Ninshin- ¿Quién me protegerá ahora? ¿Ese niñato incapaz? Con un poco de suerte ya estará muerto.

En ese momento, la Zanpakutō que atravesaba a la joven oficial sale de sus entrañas y apunta directa hacia Ninshin. Un desgarrador grito retumba de entre las fauces del asesino de Hīringu. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, la embarazada es alcanzada por la bestia armada y se dispone a partirla en dos.

La Zanpakutō desciende en picado hacia ella cuando a medio trayecto algo la detiene. Con los ojos cerrados, Ninshin se estremece y convulsiona ante la inminente muerte.

-Parece que llego para la media parte… aunque preferiría que fueras tú quién agonizara en el suelo y no mi compañera.- Dice una sombra mientras sostiene en alto una Zanpakutō con la que detiene la del asesino.

-¿Tú eres ese chaval de antes no? Ella se llama Hīringu y ha dado su vida por culpa de tu estúpido plan. Lo menos sería decirme quién eres y sacarme de aquí en medio, no te parece?

La bestia retrocede unos pasos y se prepara para cargar de nuevo cuando desaparece. Sorprendido, el recién llegado lo busca esperándose una trampa. De repente, por su flanco izquierdo aparece ese monstruo y lo arrolla. Él detiene el golpe en parte con la Zanpakutō en parte con su propio cuerpo.

-Mi nombre es… Sasayaku, soy el 5º oficial de la sexta división.- Brama orgulloso el joven shinigami- No sé qué ni quién eres, pero por tu actitud eso poco importa. Debo cumplir esta misión, de un modo u otro. Y si para ello debo presentártela, que remedio.- Sigue gritando el shinigami, ignorando a la mujer

-Grrrrr…- Amenazaba la bestia- ¡GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

-Ya veo, no entiendes las palabras ni las usas… más hollow que humano como era de esperar, a pesar de tu nuevo poder parece que no lo controlas.

La bestia se prepara para envestir una vez más, pero el plan de Sasayaku está listo. Ésta avanza de golpe, pero él libera su shikai, el que el subcapitán Renji Abarai le había ayudado a conseguir.

-¡Espárcete, Ryūsa!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas Sasayaku mientras esquiva el golpe de su enemigo y su espada se desvanece- Ésta es mi Zanpakutō y es por ello que os hice venir a la playa, dado que aquí tengo ventaja.

Tras eso, los vientos cambian de dirección y un nuevo aroma a muerte y sangre llega. El shinigami estaba en lo alto de unas rocas, con una Zanpakutō negra en la mano y una máscara de hollow oscura como todo él que le cubría la cara. Enfrente suyo, Sasayaku sostenía en brazos a Ninshin y se preparaba para la batalla que se avecinaba.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. La historia empieza a tomar forma, aunque aún me quedan sorpresas por descubrirles. El arco narrativo va pareciéndose a lo que tengo en mente y ya sí que en el tercer capítulo verán de qué va a ir la serie entera. Nada más, como saben cualquier crítica ayuda así que no duden en dejar una Review y les estaré muy agradecido. Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
